Puppets of Desire
by Alyxa Margeaux
Summary: Axel and Roxas are in a relationship. They're hot and cold, perfect and broken. They can't stand one another, but then love to be around each other. Perhaps, someone's pulling their strings. One-Shot AkuRoku/LeaXVen


**Author's Note:** So, yeah, this was a spur of the moment thing. It was inspired by the the song "Just the Way I'm Not" by All Time Low and it has little things from Kuroshitsuji Aka Black Butler, the anime of which I have been obsessed with as of late. Hope you like it. :) PS: It's got a lot of switchyness going on.

**Warning: Product of a 4:00 A.M. Mind. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>A blonde stomps into the room, his blue eyes filled with anger. He goes to a brunette sitting on a couch and glares at him. The blonde fists his hands in his own blonde locks and yanks hard, then throwing his arms to the side. The brunette simply clicks the television off and lets his cerulean eyes examine the mess of a boy in front of him. The boy's small frame was tense, his mouth taunt into an line that only comes from a level of extreme irritation. The blonde shouts, "You know who really pisses me off?" The brunette responds by cocking his head to the side and letting a small smile form on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>A red head barges in the door, slamming it shut behind him. His striking green eyes quickly glance about the room before finding what they were searching for. A silver haired boy sitting with a manga in his hands, his blue eyes glancing at the tall man who had just entered his dwelling. He smirked at the sight before him. The red form balled his fists with such force that his knuckles were transformed into a deathly white color and his nails cut into the flesh of the palm of his hands. He took a deep breath and approached the boy with a seemingly calm demeanor. He stood in front of the reading boy, who couldn't help the amused smile forming on his face. His composure failed him, and the question, "You want to know who really gets under my skin!" erupted from his form. He leaned over the sitting boy, his anger clearly destroying the façade of him being calm. He punched the wall beside the silver haired boy's head, the boy didn't start, he simply continued to smile. "Who I can't fucking stand to be around, at all?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Axel." The brunette smirks at the end of his statement. He didn't need the question, because he already knew the answer. Only that stupid red head got Roxas all wound up like this, and it never ceased to amuse the brunette. The anger and irritation flooded out of the boy's expression and the blonde's mouth fell agape. The brunette only continued to smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"Roxas." The silver haired boy responded. Only that blonde could get Axel like this, and Riku enjoyed seeing his friend all fired up over nothing. It was quite amusing. The intimidating red head allowed his threatening posture to fade and plopped down on the sofa beside the boy. It really didn't surprise him that Riku knew, his best friend made sure to smack him every time he'd act up about the boy. And as many times as he had come home like this before, Axel was due for another beat down, but Riku only picked up the manga he had previously been reading.<p>

* * *

><p>"How'd you know?" Roxas plants himself beside Sora, sighing dramatically.<p>

"Roxas, you've done this three days in a row. And Axel's the only one who ever makes you crazy like this. You're like glass, your relationship is glass, fragile, and it shatters." Sora explained, rolling his eyes. "Also, you guys act like completely different people around each other sometimes, it's fucking weird."

"And it's those moments that I can't get enough of." Roxas proceeded to smack his forehead and sighed. "I'm willing to slice my fingertips on broken glass for the perfect moments we share."

"Oh Roxas, you're a 'when it's broke, it's perfect kind' of person." Sora clicked on the television. He looked at Roxas once more, seeing his the sadness in the blonde's eyes, he added, "Axel's a good guy though, so do what you want. Just try not to come home pissed all the time." Sora flashed the blonde a smile.

"Thanks Sora." He scratched the back of his head. "I think." Roxas smiled then left the room.

* * *

><p>"Riku, how crazy am I on a scale of one to ten?" Axel asked, a bit thrown off by Riku's non aggressive attitude. He always wondered Riku's thoughts exactly on this relationship with Roxas, so he'd ease into the subject.<p>

His silver haired companion placed his manga down once again and flashed a crooked smile at his emerald eyed friend. "Fifteen." Axel smirked at this, a total Riku response.

"And how insane am I for continuing to see Roxas?" He prodded, anxious of the answer he'd receive.

"The number is incalculable." Riku laughed. "You guys are so different and you fight. Then, at times it's like you are just not yourself and that he's less distant, and more open, happier I guess. You guys are both equally insane though. If that's any consolation."

"Thanks Riku."

"Oh, and he's a classic case of foolish, young, and…" Riku paused and looked Axel straight in the eyes. "In love."

"You think he is?" Axel threw his arms behind his head and relaxed a bit. The simple idea that Roxas could in fact, be in love with him, made him feel good. He smirked and stared off toward nothing in particular, imagining the blonde saying this to him.

"Think, man. It's written all over his face." Riku broke him out the daze, picking up his manga again. "Which is why I'm not beating you right now." He smirked. "Now, go daydream, so I can learn more about this Sebastian fellow. He's like a demon butler or something. It's pretty cool."

"Okay, Fangirl." Axel said before hopping up and leaving the room quickly. This way Riku couldn't throw anything at him before he escaped.

"Screw you!" The silver haired boy shouted. Axel peeked around the corner.

"You wish the butler would, don't you?" He smirked and was hit by a water bottle square in the face. "God damn!" He cried out, and blindly flung the bottle back at Riku. He could hear the boy laughing at him. He obviously missed. "Not fucking funny."

"Go away. DayDream about Roxas." Riku commanded, amused at his friend, and impressed with his own aiming skills.

* * *

><p>"I know your heart is shut." Axel followed the blonde out of the coffee shop. There was no way he was giving up without a fight. Roxas had to give him a chance.<p>

"Then give it up." The flustered blonde turned to face him, glaring at the red head with deadly cerulean orbs. "Quit trying!" He barked. "Is it not enough to annoy me as so I must leave the premise?"

Axel let out a small laugh of despair. He met the harmful blue eyes with his own emerald ones. "I can't." He smirked. "I don't know why, but I can't."

Roxas saw the tint of sadness in those green orbs of the fiery red head, and felt a little pain of his own. It wasn't really fair of him to reject Axel without giving him a chance. "Fine, One Date." He conceded, and sighed. He smiled at the red head, "Just quit pouting. It doesn't suit you."

Axel beamed at the blonde, and flashed a smirk at the boy. "And I thought I was a dominant kind of guy. Guess we learn something new every day." Roxas rolled his eyes and left the red head to his thoughts.

That was how the two had first gotten into a relationship. And it grew, but then, after a few dates, Roxas was over it. Or so it seemed...

"I hate being around you." Roxas growled as they stood outside the restaurant. "We're total opposites. This isn't going to work." He crossed his arms in frustration, for he held conflicting feelings. He hated being around Axel, but he couldn't stand it when they were apart.

"But I can't stand not being near you." Axel let slip. He usually never said things like that, at least out loud, and hadn't meant to say what he just did. He let his gaze fall from the boy opposite him, to the ground. Axel was just depressed at the moment. He glanced back up at the boy when he began to speak, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"I know. I feel the same." Roxas rolled his eyes when he saw the red head smirking at this admission. He took the moment to shove the slender male against the wall and press their lips together.

* * *

><p>"This is so wrong, Lea." A blonde boy spoke. He was practically a clone of Roxas and stated this to a younger looking version of Axel. The two watched the interaction between Roxas and Axel through an orb. The young red head held a sketchbook in his arms. He sighed.<p>

"It was your idea, Ven. I assumed you were hanging around Vanitas too much." Lea laughed.

"We're simply showing them how much they like each other." Ven stated, smiling at the red head beside him.

"You mean we are influencing them to like each other." Lea smirked, meeting the blue eyes of his counterpart with his emerald ones.

"Hmph." Ven groaned at the slight chastisement. The blonde then hatched an idea. Ven closed the distance between himself and the red head and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Maybe, a nice little round of tonsil hockey will change my mind?"

"And I thought I was the flirty one." Lea laughed and pulled away from the blonde, looking down into the sketchbook he held. He edited some of its contents rather quickly, and smirked again.

Ven came up behind him and leaned his chin on the red head's shoulder. "Well, you had me at 'Let's Fight.'" He laughed for a moment. Lea broke from his embrace again and set the sketchbook on the same table that held the orb that let them watch Axel and Roxas. Ven frowned and his head drooped.

Lea snickered, taking in the sight of the adorable pouting blonde. "Screw you." He stated, and the blonde looked up, his eyes full of hurt. Lea walked over to him tilted Ven's face up to look in his eyes."I had you as soon as I picked up that 'toy sword'." Ven smiled, seeing as Lea was simply teasing him. Two could play at that game.

"I could easily influence Roxas to leave," He walked past Lea to pick up the sketchpad. He flashed a wicked grin at the red head, and placed the book back on the table. "But I won't. Because I believe in friendship." Ven grinned.

"You mean you believe in relationships." Lea corrected. Ven glared at the boy for a moment.

"Lea." He said, almost in a scolding tone. Lea waltzed over to the boy and snaked a hand around his waist.

"Okay, Ven." The red head smirked. "I shall appease you this once." He pulled Ven so that their faces were only mere centimeters apart. "Only because your friends suck." The blonde grinned, and the red head placed his lips on the blonde's.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Axel continued on from there. Bickering at times, laughing at others. Their personalities often clashed, but they shared a few perfect moments. Sora and Riku often chastised the two for being together when they hated each other every five minutes and were head over heels the next.<p>

"I'll never understand those two." Sora stated. He was at Riku's home, watching Kuroshitsuji with the boy. Sora had a giant bowl of popcorn in front of him, and rested on his elbows on the floor. Riku held a large glass of soda in his hand and sat on the couch.

"Do you mean Ciel and Alois? Cause their not together. I mean Alois may want Ciel and all that, but yeah, I don't think they are gay. I'd totally go for some of that AloisXCiel action though. That'd be kind of hot." Riku took a sip of his soda then. Sora turned about and faced the boy, his face expressing a mixture of shock and disgust.

"I didn't mean them, you pervert!" Sora accused, and then began to laugh. "Even though that would be very pleasing, especially to fangirls like you." He teased and turned back around to see Alois in a kimono on the screen. "You're sure they're not gay?" He asked, shook it off and then continued on with his original topic. "I meant Axel and Roxas. I'll never understand them."

"Oh yeah, one minute, they are best friends and all in love, the next, it's like Axel killed Roxas's puppy or something." Riku stated, his eyes focused on the screen. "I don't think they understand themselves, Sora."

"Favorite enemy, and most hated friend." Sora commented.

"Sora, we're still talking about Axel and Roxas right? Not Sebastian and Ciel, because that pretty much nails them." Riku asked, a bit confused.

"Fuck Riku, of course I'm talking about Axel and Roxas." Sora laughed, and turned around to face the boy again. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it at the boy. "Stop being a fangirl for five minutes!"

* * *

><p>Axel and Roxas were on a date, at the movies. Lea and Ven could barely see what the two through the orb on the table. "I can't see shit." Lea cursed, a bit agitated.<p>

"They are just at a movie. Nothing exciting there." Ven lay on the floor, glancing toward the direction of the red head. "I'm personally just glad they are together." The blonde closed his eyes a moment. "I think they are a cute couple."

"You just like that when they are together, we are too." Lea stated, and snickered at his friend. He could always see right through the boy. He put the sketchbook down and walked over to the seemingly sleeping boy. "Let's fight." Ven shot up to a sitting position at this.

"Fight, why would I want to do that?" The blonde asked, as he got up all the way, so he'd be at the same level as the red head.

"You scared of losing?" Lea teased, smirking at the boy.

"What's at stake?" Ven spoke, suspicious of the boy's motives.

"Loser," Lea paused and thought a moment. "Bottoms." He winked at Ven, who flushed a bit at the thought.

"Okay." The blonde agreed.

The red head pulled out his Frisbees and Ven summoned his keyblade. The two battled it out and Lea was eventually knocked on his back.

"You had enough?" Lea panted. "Cause I'm willing to call it a draw if you are." He smirked at the boy standing over him.

"Nope, I won." Ven smiled. He reached a hand out to Lea, which he took and pulled the red head up into a kiss.

* * *

><p>The movie ended, so Roxas and Axel were walking back to Roxas's place. Sora and Riku would be doing their weekly watching of Kuroshitsuji, so they decided to stay where they could be alone. As they were walking an idea struck Axel. He snaked his hand around the blonde's waist.<p>

"Roxas, want to try something new tonight?" He whispers into the shorter boy's ear.

"Like what?" Roxas asks, naïve to Axel's intentions. The taller boy smirked.

"What's the opposite of bottom?" Axel asks, pulling the boy impossibly closer to his side, trying to get Roxas to understand what he is referring to.

"Top." Roxas answers without thinking, and then it dawns on him. His mouth falls open for a moment before he quickly closes it, flushing at the though. "Okay." He smiles.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Riku screeches, causing Sora to look around in alarm. The silver haired boy points to the screen, breaking down at the sight. Sora see's what Riku sees and grimaces. "How could they kill off Alois? NO!" Sora climbs on the couch and hugs his best friend. Riku, the fangirl, is practically in tears, and Sora is silently laughing his ass off at the boy.<p>

"Claude's a bastard, that's how." Sora consoles, and hugs his friend again. How he wished he had a camera now. He smirked, though in the darkness, Riku couldn't see this and was way too distraught by Alois's death to care.

* * *

><p>"I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Axel was down on one knee, proposing to this blonde that completely turned his word upside down. But he knew for a fact that he was, totally, indubitably, in love with him.<p>

Roxas gasped, and tears threatened to leave his eyes. "Axel." He breathed.

"Roxas, will you marry me?" Axel finished off, his emerald eyes full of hope as his took in the beauty of the boy that stood before him. Axel had the engagement ring display in the box in both hands, presenting it to the boy.

"Yes." Roxas whispered, and Axel smiled. "Yes! Axel, Yes!" Axel stood up and removed the ring from the box, placing it on his fiancée's finger. The blonde then proceeded to jump into his arms, practically knocking the red head over. "I love you Axel." _Lea._

"I love you too, Roxas." _Ventus. _"Got it memorized?" He placed his little blonde back on the ground.

"How could I forget?" Roxas smiled and Axel pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all we're friends now." Lea said as they sat in the room, drawing in the sketchbook. "Get it memorized." Lea laughed and looked toward Ven, who was positively beaming. "I told you I would, didn't I?"<p>

"Okay, Lea." Ven replied. He wrapped his arms around the boy and smiled. "I got it memorized."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Super Cheesy ending, I know! XD Okay, if you don't get it, Ven and Lea are influencing Axel and Roxas at times. They did eventually come to really love each other, but it was all started by Ven and Lea wanting to be together too. Review if you'd like. This is my like first, oneshot, I suppose. I really hope you liked it, because I did. :D Oh and Please forgive me for making Riku a fangirl, it was simply too easy. :P If you got confused,let me know so I can fix it!


End file.
